


I must be dreaming (Akatsuki Kittens)

by nights_acid_dream



Series: Akatsuki Kittens [1]
Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Humor, Kittens, Romance, Sad, dream - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_acid_dream/pseuds/nights_acid_dream
Summary: A lonely girl without friends, but with a dream that could change her life forever. What will she do, when her wish becomes true?





	1. Introduction

Name : Tenshi  
Surname: Unknown  
Age : 17  
Favourite colour : Any kind of blue  
Parents : Unknown  
Likes: any kind of art, rock music, reading, cooking, night time, ice cream, snow  
Favourite animals: foxes and cats  
Hobbies : Reading, drawing, listening music, writing poems and stories  
Personality : Quiet, lonely, short tempered, loud and aggressive when mad, shy , depressive  
Friends: Doesn't have any  
Looks : Pic

A/N : I don't own the Akatsuki or the pictures, i only own the plot and the OC.


	2. 1

Tenshi's POV

 

I was walking home from a very long day of school. Uh... I hate school. Is like a living hell, for me anyway. And the reason is because I don't have ANY friends. Don't ask me why, I just don't. From first I was shut out and I couldn't seem to make any friends at all. I think even the teachers hate me, even though they don't say it like others. Fortunately is the end of the week, so I have two days break from my hell, but still I have a hole year, 'cause school started just three weeks ago. But anyway...

 

As I was walking home, the wind started to blow harder and some clouds appeared in the sky. 'I better get home soon, before the rain starts.' I thought and started to walk home faster.

 

Just as I was nearly there, a summer rain in FREAKIN' OCTOBER started to pour. When I finally arrived home I was already soaked, so I immediately went and took a hot shower an then changed in some blue shorts and a black shirt, and went down stairs to watch some TV.

 

After a few hours of watching anime and eating some ice cream, there was a lightning outside and the power went off. I went to the kitchen to grab a lighter, and then the most unusual thing happen. I heard cats. FREAKIN' CATS! In this fucking RAIN!

 

'I'm gonna kill the bastard who let the poor souls in this damn rain!' I thought as I was looking for the source of the sounds, and I figured they were coming from the front street. So I put some old rain boots that I have and a rain coat and went to get the cats. When I got out the house I saw a soaked, full of mud cardboard box. In an instant, I took the box and went back to the house.

 

When I got there the power was back, so I didn't need the lighter any more, so I went to the kitchen and put the box on the table, kicked off the boots and put the coat to dry. Then I went to see what it was in that muddy box.

 

When I opened the box, ten pairs of eyes were staring at me and I was staring back. They were extremely weird kittens, they had odd fur and eye colors for normal cats. 'I guess that bastard died their fur too...' I thought as I studied the cats.

Pein's POV

 

After that idiot, Tobi, broke the bottle with the strange liquid, I woke up in a dark place, but I still could hear the bickering of my members and it got louder after every minute. ''SHUT UP!'' I screamed and immediately everybody got quiet. ''Good. Now tell me what happened?” 

 

''We don't know. After Tobi broke the bottle we all woke up in this box.” said Konan. ''And we're fucking cats!” said Hidan. In that moment I look at myself and see I have ginger fur, paws and a tail. ''Did you try to get out of the box?” I ask trying to hide my shock. ''Yeah, un. We can't scratch the the walls, un.” said the bomber. Just then the box started to get soaked. ''Everyone, start to make as much noise as possible, maybe someone will come and help us before anything else could happen.” I said and everyone started to scream as hard as they could, hoping someone will hear us.

 

After a few minutes, I sensed a chakra coming in these direction, and then we felt someone pick up the box and took it somewhere where it was warm.


	3. 2

Pein's POV

 

The person who took us, opened the box, and we saw, it was a girl around the age of 18 with white, long, emo style, hair and big, deep blue eyes that looked like two big gems. All in all, the girl was beautiful, but her eyes showed strong emotions, like she was bottling up most of her feelings.

 

She smiled warmly at us and spoke a few words, but I was too caught in studying her flawless face. I saw that the smile she gave us wasn't a genuine one, but a fake one, like a mask to hide everything she felt.

 

I don't know why, but I felt intrigued by this strange girl....

 

Tenshi's POV

 

After a few minutes of staring at the kittens and they staring right back at me, which was kind of weird, I decided to speak. ''Well... I believe I'm gonna keep you guys. I'm not so cold hearted to let ten poor, helpless souls in this damn weather.'' I told them and smiled one of my smiles that everyone who saw it thought it was beautiful, even though they don't know what's behind it.

 

When the kittens saw me smile they started to relax a little bit, except for two of them : one with ginger fur and black dots on it and strange ringed, purple eyes, and one with blonde fur and bright, ocean blue eyes, the left eye being covered by his floppy ear. It was odd how those two were looking at me like they knew something was wrong, but I shoved it off and looked at all of them again. They were all dirty from the mud that was in the box. ''Oke guys, I'm gonna give you a bath and then I will feed you.'' I said. They looked at me, some of them nodded. 'Oke, I lost a little bit of my sanity again. Kittens can't possibly understand what I say, even less respond! I wonder how much of my sanity I have left. Probably not that much...' I thought as I was going up stairs to the bathroom from my room.

 

When I entered my room, the ten, bizarre coloured pairs of eyes, winded slightly at all the things in my room. In other words my room was filled with anime objects, most of them from my favourite criminal organization, Akatsuki.

 

My room had ice blue walls, with some kind of music notes in dark blue,(Butterfly32 something like this, but there is no couch, the walls are ice blue: citadel-ice-blue-paint with the tree in dark blue: Dark%20Blue ) the ceiling was painted like the night sky with a full moon. On the left of my room were two doors one for the bathroom, and one for the closet and a lot of shelves were I kept all my anime stuff. In front was a window with a glass door that lead to the balcony which had a beautiful view of the forest behind my house. In the left corner of the room, under the window, there was my desk overflowing with drawings, and under the desk there were drawers, filled with all types of pencils, papers, colours, brushes, mostly anything you could imagine for creating paintings, drawings, or any other kind of art. And on the right side of my room there was a king sized bed with all sorts of pillows and it was covered in black and teal striped sheets. On the parts of the walls that weren't painted, there was a variety of posters with the akatsuki and only with them.

 

As the kittens stared at my room, I walked to the bathroom and prepared the bath for them. I run the water not too hot, not too cold, and filled the bath tube just for the kittens not to drown. I then got the box and put it on the lid of the toilet and took the first kitten, which was the blonde one.

 

After I washed it and dried it, I went and put it on my bed, and returned to wash the other kittens as well.

Deidara's POV

I saw the girl walking back to the bathroom, so I started to explore the room. I founded creepy that she had so many things related to us. Not only posters, but plushies with every member. She even had all our head bands, rings AND a cloak!!

 

It really started to creep me out, but then I saw something strange near the bed, so I went to see what it was.

 

I was completely shocked when I saw it was blood and from the looks of it, the stain was here for some time now. As I was looking at the spot, I saw something shine in the corner of my eye, and when I turned my head it was something under the bed. I managed to get it out without touch it and, if it was possible, I was even more shocked than before. It was a knife, and by the looks of it the blade has been used, because of the traces of blood left on it.  
I didn't know what to believe about this girl. I know she's wearing a mask, but I can't exactly define what is she hiding.

 

Just as I was trying to find out what is happening, the bathroom door open and the girl got out with all the other members in her arms.  
I quickly push the knife under the bed again, and jump on the bed, as she puts all the others on it as well.

 

Tenshi's POV

 

After I finished all of them, I got out of the bathroom, and put them on my bed. ''Oke guys, follow me to the kitchen.'' I said, and they, surprisingly, followed me. As we were walking, the blonde kitten had some kind of conversation with the ginger doted one. 'Oh Jashin, I really lose my mind bit by bit...' I thought, a little scared that I would have to go to a mental hospital soon. 'Exactly how my ''dear'' friends tell me everyday...'


	4. 3

Tenshi's POV

I got to the kitchen and started to prepare food for the cute kittens. I started to cook some grilled chicken and some leftover sausages. In the meantime, the furballs climbed onto the table and sat in a circle and started to meow like all of them were having a conversation about something really important. 

Pein's POV

''Deidara are you sure what you saw was blood on that knife, maybe it was paint. This girl seems to like to paint a lot from what I saw...''said Konan, not really believing the blonde akatsuki. ''Yeah, un. I'm pretty sure. It didn't looked like paint, un.'' ''Why a girl like her would have a bloody knife under her bed? She doesn't look like the type who could hurt someone, let alone kill him.'' said Kisame ''Hn'' ''Fishy, what the fuck did the the Uchiha say?'' ''He said he agrees with me, that she doesn't look like the type to kill.'' ''But appearances can be deceiving, especially for people from other worlds. Leader-sama what should we do now?'' The blue haired girl asked ''I think we should try and find a way back to our original form and then back to our world. But first we should see if it's safe to stay with this girl, since we are in this vulnerable form, and try to learn about this world as much as possible.'' I said even though deep inside I really wanted to see what was with this girl. ''Hai, Leader-sama.(un)'' they all responded, and just as we stopped our discussion, our food appeared.

Tenshi's POV

I managed to finish their food pretty quickly, so after that I put equal amounts of it in ten little bowls that I placed in front of every one of them. Then I placed a little bit larger bowl of water in the center of the circle they formed. 

I patiently waited for the kittens to finish their dinner, and then I started to wash the dishes. ''Oke furballs, it's pretty late, so i'm gonna go to bed. If you wanna come and sleep in my room it's oke, if not, then you can sleep on the couch'' I said after I dried the last bowl and started to make my way up staris. Surprisingly enuogh all the kittens came with me up stairs. 

When I got to my room, I fell immediately on the bed and got under the covers. The kittens jumped on the bed as well and started to curl into little balls near me. That was the first night in a long time when I slept without one of my nightmares. 

The next morning I woke up being unusually hot. I opened my eyes and saw the kitten all over me. The orange dotted one and the female were cuddled on the pillow near my head. The black one with orange face was sleeping on my neck. The blonde and red one were on both sides of my neck curled up into balls as close to me as possible. The silver one was cuddled between my breasts. 'I never knew even kittens can be pervs. These really are some strange kittens...' I thought and then saw the half white half black one and the brown stitched one resting on my belly and the pure black one and the large blue kitten on either side of me, again as close to me as possible.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 9 A.M. 'I should get out of bed. It's pretty late, although I don't wanna wake them up...' I thought and tried to get out of bed without disturbing the flluffy things, but to no avail. Immediately after I got out of bed all of their shiny coloured eyes opened up and looked at me questionably. ''So I guess still woke you guys up. Well then if you're hungry, come on.'' I told them and walked out of the room with all of them following me.

I made some pancakes for me and chopped some bacon and pour some milk in a bowl for them. As we were eating, I was thinking what should I do today. It's not like a could go out with someone, I could just stay home, read some stories and draw, but I really think I should get out today. 'I know! I'll go to the shop and buy some food 'cause I start to run low on some things, and then I could go to a music store and see if I can find a new album of one of my favourite bands, and after that maybe I could go to a movie and game store to get a new game and maybe a scary movie for tonight. Yeah that sounds like a plan.' I thought and I started to wash the dishes, then I went up stairs to get dressed. (http://www.polyvore.com/tenshi_casual_outfit/set?id=144611518) After I got dressed I got down stairs, and all of the fluffy furballs were staring at me, some of them more intense than the others. ''Oke guys, i'm going out to buy food and other stuff. I'll come back quickly and when I return I'm gonna name you as well, until then, don't destroy my house.'' I said and pick up the orange dotted kitten. ''You seem like the leader of these guys, so I ask you to take care of them for me, 'cause I don't really trust them, oke?'' I ask the kitten and he nodded. I then kiss his nose, and he sneezed with a cute little sound. 'Kawaii' I thought before I put him down and then I saw all the other kittens snickered at him and the only female made some kind of sound that I thought it's laughing. I looked confused at the kittens, but shrugged off and left to get the food.

Deidara's POV

I saw the girl pick up Leader-sama and told him something that I didn't catch, but then I saw her kissing his nose. In that moment I felt something I never felt, even thought I don't know what it is. '' Looks like someone's a little flustered '' said Konan laughing her head of along with Hidan. Leader-sama hissed at them and they shut up immediately. ''Good, now that we are left alone, we could start and explore this house and find out more about this world. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Tobi take the first floor, Kakuzu and Zetsu you go to the back yard, Kisame and Itachi check the basement, and me and Konan will check the living room and kitchen.'' ''Hai Leader-sama(un)'' we all said in choir and left to our jobs.

*With Deidara, Sasori, Hidan And Tobi*

Deidara's POV

We stopped at the entrance in the hallway. ''So were should we start, un?'' I asked eyeing all the doors. ''We should start with her room, because there is the place were she stays the most. Plus if I would guess, I would say she lives alone, so the other should be untouched, but we should still see them, in case I am wrong.'' Danna said. ''So the bitch lives alone, heh? Now I can't wait to turn back into human'' ''Shut up, un. Leader won't let you touch her.'' ''Didn't you wanna say YOU won't let me touch her Blondie?'' at that comment I started to feel my face hot. Good thing I had fur covering it , otherwise, I don't know what I was going to do. ''Shut up, un. Let's start this thing before she comes back, un.'' ''I agree. Let's go.'' 

We got to her room and started looking, but other than that knife, that Sasori no Danna said it was made of pure silver and that it had a strange chakra emitting from it, we didn't find anything, so after we checked the other rooms as well, again without a result, we headed back downstairs.

*With Itachi and Kisame*

Itachi's POV

The basement was pretty dark but you could see something if you really tried. The place was rather normal, with a little exception. The smell of iron, the smell of blood. ''Say Itachi, do you smell this too, or am I becoming crazy?'' ''No your not. I can smell it too. It's coming from there.'' I said pointing in the direction and starting walking towards it. The annoying thing was that I couldn't use my sharingan, so I couldn't see what was behind that door. Kisame tried to open it but to no avail. It seemed like it was heavily locked, like there was something that must remain hidden from other eyes. 

Sighing, me and Kisame decided to leave and report our findings to Leader-sama as soon as possible. Maybe he could figure out what is behind that door.

*With Kakuzu and Zetsu*

Kakuzu's POV

We were walking trough her garden. Zetsu was amazed of her variety of plants, and mostly flowers. Even though we were walking for a good time now, we didn't find a thing. At first sight, there was nothing wrong with that girl, but if I didn't see the weapon under her bed, I would have never believed this girl could be a threat.

As I was walking, my train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by me hitting a tree. After cussing myself for not looking were I was going, I saw black feathers all around the tree. Zetsu came next to me to have a better look at the feathers. ''So... where do you think they are from?'' ''Maybe they are from a crow... Idiot, they're too big to be from a crow. Then where are they from? I don't know...'' ''I believe we should go back and report this. They may have nothing to do with the girl, but they could've still belonged to a dangerous creature.

*Back to the house in the living room*

Pein's POV

Me and Konan didn't find anything suspicios, just ordinary things that a house should have. 

Just as we finished, everybody came back to report their findings. ''Sasori did you find something useful?'' I asked. ''No Leader-sama. Besides the knife nothing. Her room is quite normal if you don't think about the things related with our world. The other rooms are all empty. There are only the necessities like beds and wardrobes. I believe she lives alone.'' I nodded ''Itachi'' ''There is a room at the basement that smells like blood. Me and Kisame couldn't open it. It's heavily locked, and it seems we cant use our jutsu as well.'' ''Hmm... then we have to find a way to brake the door, or to wait and see if she goes there. Kakuzu, did you find something?'' ''Yes Leader-sama. We found these feathers. We don't believe they are from a crow or other ordinary bird. They are not necessary related with the girl, but we thought it might be from a dangerous creature.'' I looked at the feathers and they were pure black with a tint of light blue, but you could barely see it. Other than that, they were pretty big feathers meaning they were coming from a fairly large creature. All in all I didn't thought they were normal, even from this world. ''I see. So this is all you could find?'' They all nodded ''Very well then. So we still didn't find a way to our normal bodies or to our world. For the time been we should stay here with this girl and see if we could find something about that room from the basement, and maybe more about her.''

Just when I finished talking, the front door was kicked open and it revealed the girl with a lot of bags in her hands. 

Tenshi's POV

I just got home from shopping and, since I'm to lazy to make more trips to my car, I got all the bags in my hands and I couldn't open the door. Luckily this time I didn't locked it, so all I had to do was to kick it open. 

I entered the house, and saw all the kittens gathered in the living room like they were having a conversation... again. 'It's official! I lost every bit of my mind...' I sighed at my thoughts and went to put the food in the kitchen.


	5. 4

Tenshi's POV

I started to put all the groceries at their place, and I let outside the ones that I needed to make dinner. I decided to make sushi tonight since I didn't eat some in a long time.

As I was cooking, I herd meowing coming from the living room. When I went to peek at what they were doing, I saw them still in a circle on the coffee table.

'Maybe I should go and see a doctor. But then they will start to run tests on me and might find what I am. It's bad enough a school hates me, even though I don't know for sure if they have a clue on what I am, but still I don't want the whole country, maybe even the whole world, to find out about something I do just two times a month, just for living. It's not fair... But, guess what Tenshi! LIFE'S NOT FAIR AT ALL! If it was you wouldn't be here now, would you?' I sight 'And I'm doing it again, talking to myself...' I sighed again, and go to bring my phone to listen to some music.

After I found it, I started to search through my playlist, until I found one of my favourite songs. Actually I think I like this one the most because it represents what I feel better than any other. So I pressed play and started to sing along with it.

It starts with pain  
Followed by hate   
Fueled by the endless questions  
No one can answer  
A stain  
Covers your heart  
Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer

Now I don't believe men are born to be killers  
I don't believe the world can be saved  
How did you get here and when did it start?  
An innocent child with a thorn in his heart

What kind of world do we live in?  
Where love is divided by hate  
Losing control of our feelings  
We all must be dreaming this life away  
In a world so cold

Are you sane? Where's the shame?  
A moment of time passes by  
You cannot rewind  
Who's to blame and where did it start  
Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart

Now I don't believe men are born to be killers  
I don't believe the world can be saved  
How did you get here and when did it start?  
An innocent child with a thorn in his heart

What kind of world do we live in?  
Where love is divided by hate  
Losing control of our feeling  
We're dreaming this life away

What kind of world do we live in?  
Where love is divided by hate  
Selling our souls for no reason  
We all must be dreaming this life away  
In a world so cold

There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape  
It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way  
So how many times must you fall to your knees  
Never, never, never, never, never do this again

It starts with pain followed by hate  
Now I don't believe men are born to be killers  
And I don't believe the world can be saved

What kind of world do we live in?  
Where love is divided by hate  
Losing control of our feelings  
We're dreaming this life away

What kind of world do we live in?  
Where love is divided by hate  
Selling our souls for no reason  
We all must be dreaming this life away  
In a world so cold

In a world so cold

(World So Cold – 12 Stones) (this is how she sings this song)

As I finished the song, a single tear escaped my eyes. Even though I changed a little bit the lyrics of the song, I still like it 'cause I feel it represents me even better this way, 'cause I really don't think the world can be saved.. But this is just my opinion.

After I feed the kittens and myself, I washed the dishes, and got to the living room, with the fluffy balls making a circle around me.

The first one I chose was the orange dotted one. So I picked him up and examined him carefully. '' Hmm... I shall name you... Pierce. Since you look like you have piercings on you'' I said and Pierce looked rather pleased with his new name. The next one was the girl. As I was looking at her I noticed a white spot on her right ear that looked like an origami flower. ''Well, I'll name you Origami, since I have a feeling you like to do this kind of things.'' I said and she looked very happy with her new name and went to sit beside Pierce. The next was the pure black one. ''Well, I could name you Raven, but it would be strange to name a kitten after a bird, so I'm gonna name you after an anime character that you remind me of. Itachi.'' I said and I saw all the kittens tense, but relaxed after a few moments. Next was the red one. I just looked at him for a second and said ''Scorpion.'' he nodded and went besides the others. I was looking at the blue one, when the one with orange face, jumped in my lap. ''Oke you little ball of energy, I shall name you... Lollipop.'' I said and he started to jump even more and meow louder making the others hiss at him. After I managed to calm down the energy ball a little, I looked at the big blue kitten and said simple ''Jaws'' The others looked at me weirdly, but Jaws was, I believe, grinning. I sighed and looked at the brown one. I analyzed him like I did with Pierce, and after 5 good minutes I decided on ''Stitch'' he just nodded and went were the others were. I tried to pick the silver kitten next, but the little bastard scratched my hand pretty hard. I picked him up by the back of his neck and looked straight into his eyes. ''Listen here, you little asshole. If I were you I would be grateful for the one who gave me food and a shelter.'' I said and put him down. ''Now your name is gonna be Princess, 'cause your eyes are like the dress of a beautiful princess'' I said in a child voice with fake sweetness. The other kittens started to make some strange sounds, that I thought, were sounds of laughing, while Princess was hissing ferociously at me. ''Oh, so I see you want a dress matching your eyes as well.'' I said again with fake sweetness, which made him stop, and went to sit next to Stitch, and I could swear he was cussing me.

After the show was ready, I looked at the black and white kitten, and one word passed my mind. ''Bipolar.'' a said as he started meowing by himself again. The last, but not the least was the blond kitten. I stared at his big blue eyes that were a lighter colour than mine. '' Well my friend, you are the last one, and I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you are a fellow artist.'' I could literally see his eyes lighten up at the word ''artist''. ''So I'm gonna name you Art.'' and his eyes lighten up more if it's possible, and started to meow loud at Scorpion.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already midnight. Even though I simply love the night I still need some sleep, so me and the kittens went to my room and drifted into a peaceful sleep

___________________________________________________________________________

Pein – Pierce

Konan – Origami

Itachi – Itachi

Sasori – Scorpion

Tobi – Lollipop

Kisame – Jaws

Kakuzu – Stitch

Hidan – Princess

Zetsu – Bipolar

Deidara - Art


	6. 5

Tenshi's POV

 

*Time skip 'till Monday*

I was sleeping peacefully when... the damn alarm clock decided it's time for it to ring.

 

As I was getting out of bed, I thought 'Yay, the beginning of the week!' ( note the sarcasm), and then went to the bathroom to do my routine. I picked my clothes for today (https://www.polyvore.com/tenshis_school_outfit/set?id=145230965 ), and when I finished the kittens were awake, so we got to the kitchen and started to eat the breakfast that I made.

 

As I was drinking a cup of black tea ( yes I prefer black tea over coffee) I looked at the calendar and saw that today was supposed to be a special day when we can bring our pets to school.

 

'I could just say I don't have a pet, but then they would make fun of me and say that even animals hate me. But I can't bring all ten kitties. Maybe I could ask them who would want to come with me, since they look like they understand what I say.'

 

I finished my cup and went towards the table. ''Hey guys, listen up! Today is the day when we bring our pets to school and, since I can't bring all of you, which of you is interested in coming with me?'' I looked at them, they looked at Pierce. He looked like he was thinking for a few moments and then meowed something to Art and he stepped forward nodding his head towards me, signaling he is coming.

So I picked Art up, along with my bag, and with a last glance, I told the kittens ''Don't destroy my house'' and left to school.

Deidara's POV

 

The road to school was quiet. She never took her eyes of the road. She had a strange look, that I couldn't put my finger on it. All I can say is, she looked like she was going to die. And I couldn't understand why, I mean what could be so bad about this school?

 

We entered the front door and the corridor was full of people who stopped what they were doing to look at us. The girl didn't pay to much attention to their stare though.

 

We got to a class and she went straight to the seat in the back of the class near the window. She sat down and put me on her desk and then started to look out the window.

 

''Hey freak!'' a blonde girl with common brown eyes shouted. She was followed by two other girls, one with black hair and one with red hair, all three dressed in the most revealing and slutiest clothes I have ever seen a teenage girl wear, even in our world. ''My name is Tenshi.'' the girl we were staying with said so quiet, that I barely heard. ''Did you say something, freak?'' Tenshi didn't respond. ''Aw, what happened? Did your cat eat your tongue? I wouldn't be surprised though, I mean I bet this yellow rat hates your guts as much as everybody else.'' the bitch said, her smirk becoming a grin. At that I started to hiss at her. '' Aw look, someone's brave.'' she said and lifted me up by my neck. '' Oops'' and she throws me on the floor. '''Leave Art alone!'' Tenshi said, loud enough for the class to hear and turn to us. She got up from her chair and went towards me to pick me up. ''Well, well, well, the emo freak has some guts after all. And look, she named her rat Art. I bet she named him that 'cause she wanted to have our talents, girls.'' the blonde bitch said to her friends and went to sit down. 'It's official! I want to blow that whore up and show her what true art means!' I thought angrily as Tenshi looked down at me and started to stroke my fur while walking back to her sit.

 

''Tenshi!'' suddenly a man shouted. I believe it was the teacher. ''You idiot girl! How many times did I tell you not to walk around the class without my permission?!'' he yelled at Tenshi even though she didn't do anything wrong. '' S – sorr- ry s – ir... '' she said, her voice cracking almost like she was going to cry. She then went to her sit and put some weird things in her ears and started to look through the window.

 

I believe half of the hour had past when suddenly I was hit by a crumpled piece of paper. Tenshi moved her gaze from the window back to me and then to the paper ball. She took it and and unfolded it. I tried to look and see what was it about. On the paper was written in bright pink the message: ''Where did you get your clothes? Bet you stole them from some hobos''

 

Shortly after there was another ball of paper, but this time I managed to dodge it. This paper was written the same way and it said:

''Listen here you ugly freak! Your life is useless. Your a nuisance. You should just make us all a favor and quit living. You're just ruining the good mood of everyone. So don't bother coming to school 'cause even if you try you won't succeed in life. But if you still decide to come to school and ruin our lives with your filthy presence, we will make sure to dispose of this bad mood.

Love,

The most Beautiful, Sexiest and Smartest

girl in school''

After I read the note I looked at Tenshi and saw her almost in tears, but she did a good job in stopping them.

 

Not long after, the bell rang. She picked me up and started to walk to her next class. I wasn't so surprised to see her receivieng the same treatment in all of her classes. 'But the question is why is she receiving this treatment?' I asked myself, determined to find the answer.


	7. 6

*Time skip till lunch*

Tenshi's POV

 

I was walking through the crowded halls trying to reach the cafeteria. I saw that Art was a little tensed, probably from the large crowed.

 

When we entered the large hall full of tables, I tried to rush and get a sandwich before anyone would notice me.

 

After I got my lunch, me and Art went to my favourite place : the roof. I loved this place 'cause it had the most incredible view. I sat down and put Art near me and started to eat my sandwich.

 

'I managed to get unnoticed by the rest this time. Maybe I shouldn't have brought Art today. I should've known how would he be treated. Plus there weren't many students with their pets today anyway.' I threw a glance at Art only to see him admiring the view. ' He doesn't look too affected by any of that though. He must be a tough kitty. Still I fell bad for making him go through that because of me.'

 

Just as I finished my thought, I heard the bell. I picked up Art and started to walk to my next class

*Time skip to the last class*

 

'Finally the last class!' may last class was art, which is my favourite class, not only 'cause I am good at drawing, but it seems like the art teacher hated me a little less than others.

 

The Art teacher was a middle-aged woman, I believe in her late thirty's, with long black wavy hair and hazel eyes that sometimes looked yellow. She was kind-hearted. In fact she was the only teacher that complimented my drawings and always showed them to the class. Sometimes I wander if she does this just to create me more problems with my classmates or she just does it in an attempt of making me feel better. I always like to believe the second option because of the way she always talks to me, like she doesn't believe I 'm a monster or a freak.

 

Because of how much I enjoy this class, of course it had to pass by pretty fast. And like any other class, all my classmates threw mean or threatening glares at every five minutes. But with time I got used to them.

 

Now I was walking back home, thinking of many things, trying to brighten my mood. Unfortunately it didn't last long 'cause I started to think at the note from my first class and at how right she was. ' I 'm a nuisance. I should just die. I should just kill myself.'


	8. 7

Tenshi's POV

I managed to get home without starting to cry, but, immediately after I locked the door, I felt like I was going to explode from bottling up my emotions. I barely managed to put Art on the couch with the rest of the kittens and then ran towards my room closing the door after me and leaning on it. Suddenly I felt my knees growing week as I slowly started to collapse, tears pouring from my eyes like waterfalls. '' I don't understand. I don't fucking understand! What did I ever do to them?! It's not my fault that I was born and sure as hell I didn't ask for it to happen!'' I sobbed hugging my knees to my chest as hard as I could.

I tried to play some music on my phone to calm myself a little bit, but my hands were shaking so hard that I couldn't even hold my phone and it slipped from my grasp. Again I started to hug my knees hoping to stop my body from trembling, but it didn't work. Instead I began to sob again, a little louder this time.

I stayed like that for Jashin knows how long, until I saw something shine under my bed. I managed to calm my sobbing but the tears wouldn't stop pouring. I crawled to the bed to find out that the shiny thing was my knife that I always kept there in case of emergency.

I took the knife with shaky hands and looked at it. '' It would be better for everyone this way.'' I said in a quiet voice and did what everyone wished to see..

Deidara POV

''What the hell happened to that bitch?'' asked Hidan after we heard the door shut. ''Shut up, un!'' Not long after I said that we heard sobbing coming from Tenshi's room.

''Deidara, what happened to that school?'' asked Leader-sama. ''She was bullied. They said she should commit suicide and not bother them again, un.'' ''That's awfull! Do you know what she did to deserve this kind of treatment?'' Konan asked. ''No, un...''

Just as those word left my mouth, all the noise from upstairs stopped. ''I don't like this type of silence, yeah...'' ''Plus I don't think shes to stable right now...'' ''Kisame's right. We shouldn't let her alone especially now. Let's go and be sure she doesn't do anything reckless.'' Leader-sama ordered us.

Said and done. All of us got upstairs and stopped in front of her door. ''And how the fuck should we open this damned door?'' ''Hn.'' ''Kisame what did Itachi say?'' Danna asked. ''He said we could built a ladder by climbing on each other's backs.'' ''Let's do it. Kisame, you're at the base.'' Leader said.

After minutes of trying we finally managed to open the door only to see her limp body lying on the floor with a bloody knife near her left hand and blood pouring from her right wrist.

I was the first to go over the shock and ran towards her, but accidentally I stepped into the pool of blood from the floor. Suddenly a cloud of white smoke covered my hole kitten body.


	9. 8

Deidara's POV

I didn't know what to do. I was standing in Tenshi's blood, naked, staring at her unmoving body and back to my own human body. I could slightly hear the meow of the other members in the background but I couldn't move. It was like I was petrified. The only thing I could do was blink. I think even my breathing stopped.

Suddenly I felt pain in my ankle. That was what got me back to my senses. I saw Danna near my left ankle and realized he bit me. Then I looked around and saw all the other Akatsuki standing in Tenshi's blood but still in their kitten form. They were meowing at me but I didn't understand what they want. So I walked towards the girls body and picked her up and started to walk to the bathroom with all the kittens following me.

After I put Tenshi in the bathtub, the realization hit me. I was still naked and the others were staring at me. I quickly grabbed a towel and rapped it around my waist and I swear I could hear Hidan snicker. I then began to look through the drawers in hope of finding some bandages and luckily I found a whole first aid kit. I took it and started to take care of her wounds. The cut on her wrist was really deep and even the most idiotic human being (a.k.a. Tobi) could tell she never hoped of waking up again

I finished bandaging her and took her back to the bedroom avoiding the blood pool and laying her on her bed. Than I started to clean the blood from the floor. Hidan and Kisame being the asses they were began to laugh and make jokes about me but of course I couldn't understand them.

After that, we all sat in a circle on the floor and Leader-sama started to talk. I didn't understand a single shit of what they were telling but Konan being the nicest from all of us, used the mental link we all have so we could communicate at grate distance. Apparently they didn't understand how I turned back so a good part of the discussion was about that. I believe it was after two hours when we heard Tenshi move.

Tenshi's POV

I was starting to wake up only to find a bright light blinding me. ' This is Heaven? It can't be... My soul is so dark it's no way possible for me to get to Heaven.' But slowly I regain my vision and the first thing I saw was a young boy with cerulean blue eyes and long blond hair. My heart skipped a beat when a picture with my favourite character popped in my mind. ' Deidara...' I thought comparing the boy with the picture in my head. ' Same eyes, same hair, a bang of hair covering one eye... It can't be...' '' Is this Heaven?'' I asked a little bit scared. The boy looked at me a little curios and then smiled while answering. '' I don't believe it is 'cause Heaven is no place for devils like me'' His answer made my blood froze in my veins. Then the realization hit me, not like a brick more like a truck, I was still alive even if I don't know how 'cause I was alone in the house when I did it but that's not so important right now. What it is, is that a stranger is in my house, a Deidara cosplayer with just a towel around his waist.

I quickly backed away from him and took one of my many knives that were hidden around the house and pointed it at him. His smiling face become one of worry I think mixed with a little annoyed. '' Who the fuck are you and who did you get into my house?'' I demand growling at him. He frowned taking a step closer to me. '' Don't come any closer'' I warn him taking a fighting stance. He topped and sight his face showing pure annoying but his eyes showing worry. '' I'm not going to hurt you, un. I just wanted to make sure you won't pass out 'cause you lost a lot of blood, yeah.'' Now it's my turn to frown. ' He has Deidara's speech pattern' '' You still didn't answer my questions'' I say slowly and threatening. '' I am one of those kittens you found and my name is Deidara and I am a member of the Akatsuki and the kittens are the other members, un.'' He said sighing. ''You're lying. The Akatsuki are fictional characters. It's impossible for them to be real.'' '' Oh, really now... Then what about this, un.'' and he showed me his palms. You could see a line in the middle of his palm but then the line opened and a tongue stuck out from each palm. Shocked is an understatement. I was a thousand times worse than shocked. I felt my knees grow weak and I fell on the cold wooden floor of my bedroom. ' It can't be. It can't be. It can't be.' I was chanting in my holding my head in my hands and pulling at my hair. Deidara, the real Deidara, was in a second by my side asking if I was oke and shit like this and then all the kittens minus one were in front of me and only now I saw the resemblance between them and the Akatsuki. Deidara put a hand on my shoulder and was still asking if I was oke, if I felt dizzy and all that crap. I couldn't bring myself to answer. Apparently I forgot how to speak, how to move and even how to breath. But after a few seconds my voice started working on it's own and I muttered '' I must be dreaming...''


	10. 9

Tenshi's Pov

 

I just couldn't understand. Deidara... The pyromaniac Akatsuki... A fictional character in MY FUCKING HOUSE!!

 

Slowly I started to go back to reality and realized that Deidara was in front of me still trying to find out if I was oke. I managed to find my voice and answered ''I...I think I am'' and tried to stand up. Almost instantly he came to my aid to make sure I wasn't falling which would've probably happened. We got to my bed and sat down and that's when i actually took a good look at him. He was naked, wearing one of the towels from my bathroom around his hips. I am not going to lie. He was HOT. But then I looked at his face and my mind light bulb appeared above my head in realization. 'He saw everything. The bullying, the pain, the cuts, EVERYTHING!' I lowered my head in shame waiting for him to make a cruel joke like everybody else, but... what he did surprised me. He hugged me. I couldn't believe it. For the first time I felt like someone cares. But even though, I didn't want to bring my hopes up to much, so I broke the hug.

 

I then remembered all the other kittens were in the room, so i looked down at them. Apparently they were watching us for some time now with concerned faces. ''So, they are the rest of the Akatsuki?'' I asked out loud which took Deidara by surprise ''Yeah, un.'' ''How did you turn and they didn't'' I turned to face him ''I have no idea, yeah''.

 

I sighed, got up and walked towards my closet. I got a pair of boxers, 'cause I use them as shorts in house, some sweatpants and a Bring Me The Horizon tee that was really, really big on me. I threw the clothes at him and pointed to the bathroom. He got the message and went to change. In the meantime, I got my poetry journal, a pen and sat down near the kittens. Pierce, or now known as Pein, stared at me the most as if trying to read my mind. 'Good luck with that. It's so dark I can't understand it' I think just before Deidara exited the bathroom and sat down beside me. ''Is there a way we can understand what they say?'' ''Yeah, un. Through the mental link we have. I can translate what they say. Why, un?'' '' 'Cause I want to help them turn back to humans, then help you get back to your world. Now what happened before you woke up here?'' I see Pein meow and wait for Deidara to tell me what he said. ''He said everybody was doing their thing, un'' ''Like what?'' I asked while scribbling answers in my journal. I waited a little since Pein started asking everybody. ''He said that he was doing paperwork, Konan was doing origami, Itachi was reading, Kisame was training, Sasori was working on puppets, Kakuzu was counting money, Zetsu was taking care of plants and Tobi was eating a lollipop.'' ''What about you?'' ''I was on an assassination mission, un.'' I wrote down everything. ''Do you remember touching anything special before transforming?'' ''No, un. I touched your blood, but they touched it too, yeah.'' I wrote that down too, closed the journal, put it beside me and I started staring into space thinking. Through the corner of my eye a little ball of blue caught my attention. Origami, I mean Konan, was looking at my journal in curiosity, but when she touched the cover, a big cloud of white smoke was covering her.


	11. 10

Tenshi's POV

 

I immediately realized what was going on, so I grabbed the covers from the bed and threw them over the smoke in hope of covering Konan, which I did. Before she could even say a word, I pushed her in my walk-in closet and started looking for clothes. "Um... Why are you helping me so much?" she asked me. ''We are girls. We need to help each other, especially in this kind of situation" I said while giving her the clothes I chose ( http://www.polyvore.com/konans_outfit/set?id=166936980 ) and along with them, a small smile which she returned.

After she got dressed, we got out of the closet and everyone was looking strangely at us. We sat back in the circle and I said "So Konan, you touched my journal right?" "Yes" "And you were doing before you were transformed?" "Yes" I turned to Deidara "You touched my blood?" "Yeah,un." "You said you were doing an assassination. Is there any chance you had blood on you?" "Yeah, but not mine, un." Konan looked curiously at me "Where are you going with this?" "I'm not sure yet, but I have a hunch and if it works, I know how to turn you guys back. Now Pein, you said you were doing paperwork. At that moment were you touching the paper?" He shook his head no. "Were you holding a pen?" This time he nodded. I got up and went to the closet bringing the covers with me and trowing them near the circle. Then I went towards my desk and got a pen. I take the covers in my right arm ready to throw them if needed and my left hand was stretched towards Pein holding the pen in it. "Touch it." I say gesturing to the pen. He reluctantly touched it and, in the next second, a cloud of smoke covered him. I quickly threw the covers over him like I did to Konan. ' So it worked ' I praised myself mentally. Everyone was looking from a naked human Pein and back to me with eyes big like oranges. Konan was the first to regain her composure. "How did you do that?"


	12. 11

Tenshi's Pov

 

Konan was the first to regain her composure. "How did you do that?" I looked at her, my eyes void of any emotion, but before I answered her I my eyes analyzed the others reactions. Pein was emotionless as always even though you could see some surprise in his Rinnegan eyes. The rest of the members were shocked to say at least, some of them more than others. At last my eyes rested on Deidara. He was a little bit shocked as well, but his features showed concern. Me being the quiet little girl from the back of the class thought me how to read people very well so it wasn't that hard to read their reactions and emotions even the most inexpressive ones, but that didn't meant I knew why Deidara was concerned.

 

With a sigh I turned back to face Konan and answered her question. ''Logical deduction'' was the only thing I said before I got up and walked to the closet. I brought a pair of boxers some sweat pants and a Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt for Pein. I gave the clothes to him and pointed to the bathroom. He nodded in appreciation and went to get dressed. He came back a few minutes later and walked in front of me. ''Thank you for your help and taking care of us. I think you already know who everyone is so there is no need for introductions, but we still don't know your name.'' ''Tenshi'' I replied ''Tenshi. I would like to ask you to let us stay here until we find a way back to our world and also turn the other members back to humans and explain how you did it'' I knew he would request something like that, so it wasn't a surprise to hear it. ''Unfortunately I cannot turn the others right now because I don't have enough clothes to give to everyone and I do not want naked men walking through my house. You can stay here as long as you like but you'll have to respect some rules I am going to make. As for the explanation, I'll tell you before I turn the next member.'' I responded in a monotone voice much like his . He looked at me, studying me for a bit before nodding ''Very well then'' ''I will go right no to buy some clothes then'' ''Take Deidara with you'' I looked at Deidara and he just shrugged, so I got up and brought some ninja shoes, from one of my cosplays, that I thought are gonna fit him, and gave them to him. He put them on and followed me out of the room. On my way out of the house, I picked my backpack with the wallet, phone and keys in it. We got out of the house and went to the car from the drive way. I opened the drivers door and got in, but I soon realized that he was standing outside staring. ''Aren't you gonna get in?'' ''What is that, un?'' ''It is called a car. It will help us to get to the Walmart quicker'' He looked at the car unsure if he should get in or not, but then he sighed and got into the passengers seat. I quickly showed him how to put the seat belt and started driving towards Walmart.

*Author Note*  
I'm so sorry for the short updates and for the crappiness of the plot. I just don't really know how to continue it. I'll try to figure something out and hopefully it won't take too long... Thanks for your patience and for reading my story (:


	13. 12

Pein's POV

 

The girl, that I now knew her name was Tenshi, left the house with Deidara to buy the rest of us some clothes. ''So what are we gonna do while we wait?'' Konan asked. Itachi came to me meowing something. I couldn't understand what he said so I activated our mental link, that apparently broke when I got turned back. ''Since you and Konan are humans we could go check that room from the basement that me and Kisame found.'' He was right. And I am ashamed to say that I forgot completely about that room.

 

I told everyone what we were going to do and then I got up and started walking towards the door that went to the basement.

 

Konan, showing a little bit more emotions than I do,chuckled when the rest of the members stumbled down the stairs, the steps being to tall for their small paws.

 

It was extremely dark even for a basement. Itachi lead us to the mysterious door. The smell of blood was so strong, you had to have nose problems or no nose at all to not smell it. I examined the door and I was beginning to ask someone to check it too, that person being Konan, and compare our opinions since two minds are better than one, but when I turned to her she was in the further corner of the room along with other members. The only ones remained near me were Hidan and Zetsu. I raised an eyebrow at them and tried to sigh. Big mistake. I didn't realized I was holding my breath the entire time because of the smell and the I was hit by it like a brick. I quickly put my hand to my mouth and nose and got to where the others were. ''Last time when we were down here it didn't smell this bad...'' I heard Kisame say ''What are you shits talking about? It smells pretty good if you fucking ask me?'' Just a few moments before Hidan finished his sentence an ''argument'' between him, Kakuzu and Kisame started. I massaged my temples trying to stop the headache but to no avail. ''Would you three shut up already?!'' Konan shouted and I was grateful to her for that.

 

''I don't think we should try and break the door. Let's wait until she turns everyone back and then we can interrogate her and find out what is that all about. If she is dangerous it would be in our advantage to have everyone ready for a fight.''

 

Even though some of them weren't pleased with me decision, being curios about what's on the other side of the door, they had to agree with me that this is the best course of action. 'Cause after all, curiosity killed the cat, right?

 

We got back in the living room just when the front door was open, revealing Tenshi and Deidara who was carrying all the bags. 'So the pyromaniac got some feelings for the mystery girl, hu?' I smirked mentally.


	14. 13

Tenshi's Pov

 

Me and Deidara got back home from shopping. It was much more easier than I expected. Quite frankly I had expected him to be really energetic and ask questions about everything but he was very... mature, I think you could say.

 

Deidara put the bags of clothes on the couch while all the kittens stared at me. ''Oke, who's first?'' They all took a step forward so I turned to Pein. He looked at them all and sighed. ''Itachi first. Then Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi and Hidan.'' ''Fine by me'' I said and went to my room to bring my journal. I read that Itachi was reading before he was transformed so I went to my bookshelf and grabbed a book by Stephen King and told Itachi to follow me. But before I could move, Pein's voice was heard. ''You said you'll explain how you transformed us.'' I sighed mentally slapping myself for forgetting this. I turned back facing everyone. ''It's simple. The last thing you have touched is the one that's going to turn you back. Deidara said he touched blood but not his. He turned when he touched my blood. Konan was making origami, which mean paper, and she turned when she touched the paper that I glued to the leather cover from my journal.'' I saw Pein nodding in understanding, so I continued my task of turning the rest back. I went to the bathroom near the living room, with Itachi following me, and I put the book on the floor along with some clothes, then got out and closed the door behind me. Not long after, a human Itachi, fully dressed, opened the door and got out. And this is how everything worked, but let me say that you don't want to know what our ears heard because Hidan was the last one to transform....

 

All the Akatsuki were standing in front of me. Me and Pein were studying the other like we were trying to guess each other's next move, until I brake the gaze to look at the clock. My eyes winded at the time. 'It's already midnight?! Fuck it! Tomorrow I need to get to school... Well at least I won't miss the talent show from Friday...' I turned to look at the others and said ''It's late and I have school tomorrow. You can choose any room you want apart from mine. Konan, if you want we can share my room.'' She looked at me a little bit shocked but nodded nonetheless. I got up from the couch and went to my room with Konan following. Since it was a king sized bed we decided to share it. And that night I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Pein's POV

 

''Now is a good time to try and break that door'' Kisame said. ''Tch, idiot, we'll make too much noise.'' an irritated Sasori said. Apparently he was a human again. ''Let's leave this matter for tomorrow. For now Konan is with her so there is not much that she can do. Right now we should think what to do with that school. She said she has to go tomorrow.'' I tell everyone. I could see Deidara getting a little bit angry which kinda amused me. ''What if we send someone with her?'' Kakuzu suggested ''I think Konan should be the one who goes. The kid looks like she trusts her the most.'' Kisame said. I nodded in agreement and said. ''True but not only her. Deidara, you and Sasori should also go since you know what's out there.'' He looked at me like I just woke him up from a dream or something, but after he got what I said he nodded, while Sasori looked even more annoyed than before but said nothing. ''Now that this is decided, let's get some rest.''

 

Tenshi's POV

 

I woke up to find no Konan beside me. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. There I found her, Pein, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi all drinking coffee. ''Good morning'' I said and they all grumbled a good morning. I went to my fridge and got a yellow monster. ''We decided that Konan, Deidara and Sasori will come with you to school.'' Pein said. I looked at him dead in the eye, but then sighed. ''Fine...'' I finish my monster and said '' Come on you guys. I need to find so clothes for you.'' and let me say that wasn't and easy task. But when I finished we all looked like this.http://www.polyvore.com/konan_tenshi/set?id=171627404 http://www.polyvore.com/sasori_deidara/set?id=171628660

 

We finished everything just in time. Pein was waiting at the front door along with Itachi. I told them not to burn my house and with that we left to Hell.


	15. 14

Tenshi's Pov

 

Let's just say that the others weren't as ''welcoming'' as usual. All the girls had hearts in their eyes for Deidara and Sasori and the guys were drooling over Konan, but at the same time, everyone was either shocked either had a look of hatred directed to me.

 

I talked to the principal and told him my friends situations and he agreed to let them learn at this school for a while. They had the same classes as me so everything should have been oke right? Wrong. I was extremely wrong. Even though they were older than me they got in a lot of problems with the teachers.

 

In Math class Deidara started to shout at the teacher and to call him names, in Art class Sasori insulted everyone's art saying that all of them are stupid for not knowing what true art is, and in English class Konan got scolded for making origami from one of the books. All in all they all got detention two hours after class.

 

We were currently walking towards the canteen, and Deidara was complaining about the detention. ''I just don't get what we did wrong!! We just said our opinions for God's Sake!!'' ''Yes, but you are not allowed to insult a teacher, so you got a punishment'' I said as quietly as possible ''But...'' ''Shut up and accept it brat'' Sasori interrupted Deidara, clearly annoyed by the blond.

 

As we were walking I remembered I had to take something from my locker. I quickly told them were I was going and to meet up with me on the roof and then started to run in the opposite direction. I wanted to be as quick as possible so I won't make them wait.

 

I got to my locker, got my things, and just as I was about to finish the door of my locker slammed shut. And of course the ones who did it was none other than the sluts of the school and their boyfriends. Alysha, the blonde girl, was the leader of the group. Then there were her friends, Danielle, a red haired girl, and Cara, a black haired girl. I didn't know the names of the guys though. ''Well, well, well... What do we have here? If it isn't the freak of the school... Where are you bodyguards, heh?'' Alysha asked me with a sly smirk on her face. ''Bet they just used her for their own pleasure. After all she's just a little, dirty slut'' Danielle spoke with a chuckle at the end. ''Maybe we should teach her of lesson of how to behave, 'cause obviously she doesn't get the message'' Cara said coming closer to me. I backed into the lockers as much as I could hoping to just disappear, but to no avail. The three girls started to punch me and pull my hair, and after a few minutes one of the guys came and punched me in the stomach so hard I collapsed on the ground coughing violently.

 

After the ''show'' they just left laughing to themselves, while I was crying my heart out on the cold floor of the school. After I managed to get my strength back, I picked my backpack up and ran. Ran all the way home. As fast as I could and never looked back.

 

Konan's Pov

 

I sensed something happened. I knew Tenshi left the school. Running. We were hot on her heels hoping she didn't do anything stupid.


	16. 15

Tenshi's POV

 

The first thing I've done the moment I've got home was to go directly to the basement and lock myself in there. I could hear the voices of the Akatsuki in the background but I could understand one thing. All I could hear was 'Kill yourself, die, nobody wants you, you're a nuisance, you're worthless' and nothing more. This words were roaming through my head like a drug. I felt like I was going to break into pieces.

 

Suddenly I heard a bang on the door and shouting. Someone was screaming my name. ''Tenshi! Tenshi, open up!'' I thought that if I stay quiet the noise will die down, but it didn't. It was exact the opposite. The banging on the door continued until the door broke down.

 

And there were the Akatsuki seeing for the first time my secret room. The room was black and filled with blood and black feathers everywhere.

 

I feel someone coming closer to me and trying to touch my shoulder. ''DON'T TOUCH ME!!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs. It turned out that the person who tried to touch me was Deidara. He had a shocked and pained expression on his face. ''Tenshi... come on. Everything will be alright...'' he tried to say but I cut him of. ''NO IT FUCKING WON'T! DON'T YOU SEE??!! I'M A MONSTER! I DON'T HAVE BODY-HAIR, I HAVE FEATHERS, I NEED TO DRINK ANIMAL BLOOD ONCE A MONTH, AND I HAVE INHUMAN STRENGTH AND SPEED! I'M A FUCKING FAILED EXPERIMENT THAT MY 'PARENTS' CREATED!! THEY EVEN COMMITTED SUICIDE JUST TO NOT BE IN MY FUCKING PRESENCE ANYMORE!!'' I screamed and run past everyone and out the house.

 

I ran and ran and ran. I knew they were after me so I needed to hide. And the perfect spot was a dark alley. Once I got there I didn't cry anymore, I just took out my blade and cut really, really deep, and then I took a bottle of pills and swallowed them all.

 

In less then five minutes everything started to blurry until it became black and the last thing I heard was someone screaming my name in the distance.


	17. Epilogue

You know that feeling when you are dared to choose between life and death? It's a gray world. Not white like Heaven, nor black like Hell. Just gray. Just a gray room filled with voices. Incoherent voices. You hear them but cannot understand them. They're like a background sound, a melody. But not good, relaxing melody. No. More like noise. The perfect you can describe it. Noise.

This is all that is to say until everything for me became black...

 

Avalon POV

 

I tried to open my eyes but I was blinded by a white light. I rubbed my eyes with my hand trying to make them adapt quicker which I succeeded. I looked around the white room. I was in a hospital. 'Maybe the guys found me and brought me here.' I thought and looked to my wrist where the cuts should be. There was nothing. Not a single scratch nor scar. Not even the older scars. Nothing. Just pale clean skin.

 

Just as I was starting to panic a little bit, a nurse came in. She was wearing the typical nurse white uniform. Her brown hair was tide in a tight bun and she was was watching me with a pair of warm and caring chocolate brown eyes. ''So I see you're finally awake, Avalon'' She said in a sweet voice, just like a mother should. But one thing caught me unprepared. She called me Avalon. ''Avalon?'' I questioned. ''Well yeah, that's your name, dear.'' she asked me. I shook my head ''No my name is Tenshi'' She just looked concerned. ''Can you please tell me what do you remember before waking up here?'' I looked at her, a questioning glance adorning my features. After a moment of studying her, I give in. ''I remember having a breakdown and ran away from my friends and hided in a dark alley. There I tried to commit suicide.'' I said slowly. She looked at me and asked ''Did your friends called you Tenshi?'' ''Yes'' She sighed and took a seat in the chair near my bed ''Your name is Avalon Green. You were brought here five years ago as a victim of a car accident. Your parents died instantly, but u survived and went into a coma for five years. Now, many people that went into a coma for a really long period of time woke up without remembering their true past, because their mind created an alternative world inside their coma state. Your awakening was triggered by the suicide attempt in the makeshift world.'' the nurse said with a really serious tone, but than changed it back to caring tone. ''I'm sorry you had to find out like this... I'll leave for now and come back later to check on you.'' She said while getting up and leaving the room. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 

As strange as it might sound, I wasn't scared or panicked. I was really calm. But I don't know if you can call it calmness or numbness.

 

'So this is it, hu? This is what real world is like? But how do I know this is not just a dream as well..."

 

* THE END *


End file.
